Aprendiz
by Daniela Potter Malfoy
Summary: ¿Aprendiz de Voldemort? Como la vida de una persona cambia por una desicion para proteger a sus amigos


**Bien este es mi primer fic, en cierta menera lo soñe asi que espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Todo comenzó de una manera extraña, un poco difusa y de cierta forma romántica y divertida. Yo toda una Gryffindor. Tu un completo Slytherin. Todos creyendo que éramos enemigos mortales, sin embargo eso nunca llego a pasar entre nosotros.

Recuerdo que fue el primer día de Hogwarts, yo estaba completamente perdida en el tren, sin ningún amigo con quien conversar sin nadie en quien poder confiar un poco, cuando me topé contigo, un pequeño niño de cabellos platinados y ojos grises.

-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger.

-Hola soy Draco Malfoy, ¿Estas perdida o algo por el estilo?.

-Pues la verdad, si, además de que soy nueva en todo esto…

-Eres hija de muggles eehh, tranquila yo te ayudo, ven entra en mi

compartimiento.

Así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad, tu me contaste de tu vida, de tus padres y sus ideologías, yo de la mía y nuestra existencia muggle, al poco tiempo comprendimos que por las ideologías de tu familia una amistad entre nosotros seria fatídica para las dos partes, pero era algo inevitable estar juntos, por lo que pactamos tenerla a escondidas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Así fue como año tras año, nos ocultábamos para poder conversar, nos mandábamos cartas con otros nombres o quedábamos de vernos en la biblioteca para platicar, mientras que en publico nos insultábamos de terrible manera.

En tercer grado recuerdo que me pediste ser tu novia, me llevaste a un pequeño lugar del bosque tenebroso que podría pasar por lindo, yo sabia que seria algo imposible estar juntos, poder demostrarnos nuestro amor, pero no importo demasiado, lo que importaba era estar juntos hasta el fin.

En quinto tus padres te obligaron a empezar una relación con Pansy Parkinson, y aunque tu no lo quisiste, no tenias de otra, pero gracias a que eran grandes amigos, hablaste con ella, le dijiste nuestra situación, lo de nuestra relación y ella, entendió de muy buena manera. Nos presentamos, convirtiéndonos en muy buenas amigas desde entonces.

Al siguiente año, todo cambio por completo…

Te obligaron a tomar parte de los seguidores a Voldemort, y yo sabiendo lo que significaba, te apoyé, no sin un poco de miedo de lo que te llegaría a pasar; pero después ese miedo cambio…

Yo me encontraba en el baño, después de haberme peleado con Ronald, me limpiaba la cara cuando el llegó.

- Señorita Granger.

- ¿Qué rayos…? Lo..Lor..Lord Vol…Voldem..Voldemort…

- Espero no le sea molesta mi presencia…

- ¿Qué quiere de mi…?- Logré pronunciar instantes después.

-Oh nada, solo hacerle una proposición

-¿A mi? - pregunte incrédula - Pero yo soy hija de muggles, una sangre sucia…

-Si eso es algo que ya lo se, pero tu, tienes una mente que no he visto en ningún mago de Sangre Pura, y mucho menos entre mis mortifagos.

- ¿Trata de decir que me quiere matar, quedarse con mi inteligencia y dársela a alguno de sus bastardos mortifagos?

-No si no que te quiero proponer ser mi aprendiz.

-¡¿QUÉ? - Grite sin poder creerlo

-Alguien con tu intelecto, con tu audacia, con tu mente calculadora, es perfecta para ser mi sucesora.

- ¿Pero no importa el hecho de que sea una hija de muggles?

-Después de portar la marca, se te purifica la sangre.

-Pero el unirme a los mortifagos va contra mis principios, traicionaría a Harry, a Ron, a mis propios padres…

- Piénsalo de esta forma, Potter y Weasley, no se han llegado a preocupar por ti en todo este tiempo, tal vez unas cuantas veces; a tus padres no les haremos nada, es mas a nadie de tu familia y parientes, además, si te conviertes en mi aprendiz,, tendrás la posibilidad de que si me llegan a derrocar, tomar mi poder, y decidir, si seguir en contra de los sangre-sucia, eliminar a todos los mortifagos o cambiar completamente sus ideales…

-Esto necesito pensarlo…-susurré despacio

-Tranquila… tienes 3 días…-Y de repente ya no estaba.

Cuando te lo conté, te quedaste pensativo, al final me dijiste que decidiera, pero si llegaba a decir que no, moriría, eso no hizo nada mas que me asustara un poco, pero sabia que lo tenia que hacer; una parte, por estar a tu lado, pero en lo que mas pensé fue en mi familia.

-Y bien, señorita Granger, ¿Qué decidió hacer?

-Me uniré a usted, seré su aprendiz.

Solo logro recordar su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa poco humana que se dibujo en su rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día que hice mi iniciación lo hicimos tu y yo, además de varios de tus compañeros, que al verme, pensaron que era irreal, después, que yo era una espía, pero al oír las palabras de Lord Voldemort, no volvieron a pensar en algo malo contra mi.

Mi primera misión, instruirme lo mas que pudiera en las Artes Oscuras, desde lo teórico hasta lo practico, esto ultimo fue lo mas difícil para mi, aunque logre dominarlo, después de la iniciación, al poco tiempo hicimos publica nuestra relación, y, aunque Harry y Ron se enojaron conmigo, terminaron aceptándolo aunque no de muy buena manera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las siguientes comenzaron a ser pan comido para los dos, yo comencé a aprender mas y mas de Lord Voldemort, cuando te dieron la misión de matar a Dumbledore, resulto ser mas difícil de lo que creímos, ya que Snape tuvo que matarlo al final, pero lo mas duro fue cuando mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que yo era una mortífaga, o mas bien, la aprendiz del enemigo mortal de Harry.

-¡Hermione! -gritó Harry al ver como Crabbe padre se me acercaba- ¡Cuidado!

-Déjalo Crabbe yo me encargo de él

-Como guste.

-Hermione ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres Harry? ¿Por qué ese mortífago me hizo caso o por qué solo ataco a los alumnos y maestros?

-¿Te hicieron un Imperius? ¿Es eso Hermione? ¡Por eso lo estas ayudando!

-Lamento informarte que no Harry, soy una mortífaga.

-¡No es cierto! Tu no nos harías esto Hermione

-¿A no? Creo que esto dice lo contrario- dije mostrando la Marca Tenebrosa

-¡No Hermione! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas?

-Oh nada, solo ser la aprendiz de Lord Voldemort, la heredera de su imperio, la persona que te destruirá si milord llega a caer.

-No puede ser…

-Lamento que si, como me gustaría matarte en este momento, pero como no puedo…. ¡DESMAIUS!

Lo ultimo que vi de Harry Potter esa noche fue como volaba por los aires. De los demás solo vi sus caras de estupefacción al verme huir con lo mortifagos, sobre todo de Ron y Ginny.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando tuvimos que invadir Hogwarts al año siguiente, resulto ser mucho mas fácil de lo que necesitamos, todos estaban débiles, vulnerables, y, aunque murieron varias personas a las que yo llegue a considerar amigos, no me importo demasiado, dando muerte a la mayoría.

-Hermione.

-Ginny me alegra ver que tienes el valor de estar aquí

-Mataste a Dean….

Oh si, diría que una gran perdida, pero no lo es, solo es uno que interfirió con los planes de milord

-Así que es cierto.

-¿Qué? Si te refieres a lo de que soy una mortífaga si, lo soy, es mas soy la aprendiz de Voldemort

-No te perdonare esto nunca.

-Vaya, no me importa si me perdonas o no… ahora, veras, te tengo cierto… afecto, por lo cual no te matare, pero solo pasara eso, si te largas de aquí en este instante, ya que si te ve alguien mas, no tendrá la misma compasión que yo.

-Veo que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma- menciono la pelirroja mientras corría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La guerra estaba en su pleno auge, y aunque perdimos a varios mortifagos, ya porque murieron, ya por encarcelarlos, logramos subsistir, la guerra parecía ganada a nuestro favor, los demás, las veces que me los topaba, me veían con repulsión, pero detrás de eso, parecían que sabían que me uní solo por su bien; llegamos a enfrentarnos a ellos unas cuantas veces, pero claro, sin hacernos daño alguno.

3 años de la gran guerra que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, me prometiste que nos casaríamos, lo cual hicimos a los pocos meses. Entre los demás mortifagos, nuestro matrimonio era ejemplar, tu y yo estábamos enamorados, además de ser los 2 favoritos del Lord.

1 año después, Voldemort cayó, todos los mortifagos logramos escapar de ser encarcelados, juntándonos en la mansión Malfoy para seguir en contacto; ese fue el momento decisivo, yo de ser aprendiz, me convertí en la nueva líder de los mortifagos, algunos lo tomaron de muy buena gana, y otros, se sintieron ultrajados, sin embargo esos sentimientos cambiaron pronto.

Estuve al poder solo 2 años por mi propia decisión, después de eso, la organización desapareció, logramos perfeccionar un hechizo que nos quitaba permanentemente la Marca Tenebrosa, por lo cual todos pudimos volver a una vida normal.

A la mayoría nos interrogaron al poco tiempo para inculparnos de los hechos pasados, sn embargo a nadie lograron comprobarle nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estudiamos para aurores, que gran ironía, junto con Potter y los Weasley, y aunque nos despreciaban o simplemente nos mandaban miradas envenenadas, nunca nos hicieron gran cosa, ni fueron un gran estorbo.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, la traidora de Granger- menciono un día Ron

-Oh vamos Weasley, no decías lo mismo hace unos años, es mas te rehusabas a creerlo aunque me vieras matar a tus grandes amigos.

-Eres un asco, tu no eras así Hermione

-Quién te entiende, primero por mi apellido y luego por mi nombre, y sabes algo, la gente cambia deberías saberlo de sobra.

-No creí que tu cambiarias.

-La vida siempre da sorpresas Weasley

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al poco tiempo, quede embaraza de Scorpius, estábamos tan felices, que cuando le dimos la noticia a tu madre, no cabía de la emoción.

-¿En serio tendré un nieto?

-Por supuesto mamá- respondiste sonriendo

-¡Que feliz estoy! Ustedes serán grandes padres

-Gracias señora - Respondí avergonzada

-Lamento haber dudado de ti al principio de todo esto Hermione, creí que no lo podrías soportar y que no serias indicada para mi hijo pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba.

Gracias al cielo que sobrevivió, que la pudimos mandar a Francia cuando todo estuvo mas duro y se salvo de ser encarcelada.

Ahora han pasado casi 15 años del nacimiento de Scorpius, Hogwarts volvió a ser como era antes, nuestro hijo mayor en Slytherin y Desseré en Gryffindor; aunque tiene apenas 13 años, tiene muy buen potencial y los dos son grandes favoritos de los maestros.

En lo que respecta a Harry se hizo auror, se caso con Ginny, tuvieron varios hijos e hicieron su vida normal, me perdonaron, lo que llegue a hacer después de oír mis razones, al igual que Ron que trabaja en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y que termino casado con Daphne Greengrass, uno de sus hijos es compañero de Desseré.

Nuestras vidas se unieron desde aquel día en el tren, y aunque pasamos por momentos difíciles, y tuvimos que tomar decisiones que jamás olvidaremos, logramos estar al fin juntos por siempre.

**Bien espero les haya gustado este fic, se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, desde felicitaciones, hasta regaños, todo es una gran critica constructiva; los espero y gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
